


Now I Get It, Now I See

by astraldefender



Series: Yuri!!! on Ice Drabbles [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Just Wait Till The End, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraldefender/pseuds/astraldefender
Summary: “If any of you shits thought you were going to come here today and I wasn’t going to swear you’re delusional. I can be mushy and crude at the same time.”





	Now I Get It, Now I See

“ **I really don’t know why I’m crying** , I should have known with all those beat up poetry books you leave lying around that you were going to come out here and make me look like a fucking chump.”

Yuri hears a small gasp and turns with a smile.

“If any of you shits thought you were going to come here today and I wasn’t going to swear you’re delusional. I can be mushy _and_ crude at the same time.” Behind him, Mila snickers.

Yuri looks down to where Otabek’s hands are holding his own, thumbs tracing small circles around his knuckles.

“I’m nowhere near as good with words as you and trying to figure them out ahead of time wasn’t working out so I’m just going to wing it. I wasn’t an easy person to like when we first met, and it was even harder to get me to like anyone back, but you pulled me up on the back of your motorcycle in Barcelona and I haven’t looked back since. I used to make fun of Victor and Katsuki a lot when I was younger, but now I _get it_ , I get what it’s like to have someone in your life that makes everything brighter, I get what it’s like to have a _person_ that feels like home. It might be sappy and cliche, but I think I’m a much better person with you in my life, even when you’re nagging me about leaving clothes on the floor.”

“It’s _awful_ , Yura, the basket is two feet away.”

Yuri eyes Victor to his left.

“Is it too late to change my mind?”

“Yurio this was _your idea_.”

“Shit. You luck out this time, Altin. You know I’m going to miss that? You always get so annoyed and your face does this cute little pinch, but I think I’m going to like the sound of Altin-Plisetsky a lot better.”

“I still have to say yes, you know.”

“You’re here, aren’t you? Hey Old Man, maybe hurry it up a bit? Pretty sure we both say I do.”

Victor turns his attention. “Otabek?”

And there’s this smile on his face, it’s the one Yuri likes best. It’s the one reserved for a warm cup of tea at first day break and a good book and the smell of sage - and Yuri. All his favorite things.

“Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on [tumblr!!!](gutgemacht.tumblr.com)


End file.
